


Back together

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, neck kisses, spoilers for 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After making up at the party, Magnus and Alec walk back to the warlock’s loft. However, on their way back their conversation gets a lot more heated, the tension rises and they can’t really keep hands off of each other. Magnus makes a new discovery about Alec; which is that he finds public places quite a turn on.





	Back together

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write a short and touching fanfic of Magnus and Alec working things out on their way back home, but then it turned into this… porn basically. Well, not that I mind it really lol. 
> 
> Also, I’m kind of tired of writing them just talking about things. In a way, they worked some of the things out xD. Also, we all know that something like that probably happened in the canon after they left the party anyway, haha – just probably in not such a public place xD.
> 
> Also, how amazing was the last episode? It’ll suck waiting so long for another season T_T

They walked back home in complete silence, Magnus slowly walking next to Alec and the Shadowhunter had to bite into his lower lip from preventing himself smiling too widely. The touch of Magnus' lips against his own still lingered around and he brought a hand up, skimming his fingertips against his lips, slowly parting them and he then sighed happily. It's been a while since the two of them kissed, so in a way, when Magnus went ahead to kiss him after they made up, it felt like their first kiss. Alec realised how silly his own thoughts were and when he glanced to his side, he awkwardly chuckled, because Magnus was staring at him as the two of them walked.

Magnus usually used portals, but walking back home with Alec that particular night seemed more than lovely. With Alec back by his side, the city looked a lot more beautiful than he remembered it to be and his smile grew when he turned to the younger one, who was lost in his thoughts, clearly still thinking about that kiss earlier. The warlock found Alec's little reactions more than adorable and he just grinned when Alec found out that he kept stealing glances at him for a little while now, not looking away as their eyes met, and beaming up at the other.

At the time being, everything seemed perfect. Valentine had been defeated and even though Magnus knew he should be worried about the missing demons, he didn’t let that ruin that night. Tomorrow was another day and they had all the time in the world to start looking for those pesky demons. They deserved some peace and quiet; the past few weeks had been difficult on all of them. But, at the same time, Magnus was glad that things happened in the way that they did. All of that had taught him something. He had always thought that he would have to choose between love and the Downworld, but God, he couldn’t be more wrong. As Alec said it, he could have it both. That day, Magnus was proven that the Downworld needed Shadowhunters and vice versa; they couldn’t go on their separate ways, even if they wanted to do that.

As Magnus kept thinking about that, Alec stopped walking because he could see that Magnus appeared to have a lot on his mind, so he wanted to take the time that they had together to talk things out. They still needed a bit more time and talk to work their problems out, but at the same time, Alec wasn’t going to push his luck too much. He was just happy that Magnus found a way to finally forgive him and the younger one promised himself that he was never going to keep something away from Magnus, no matter how small and useless the information was. Magnus deserved to know everything; lesson learned.

“Something on your mind?” asked Alec softly and took Magnus’ hand into his own, intertwined their fingers and with his other hand, he reached up, hugging the other’s cheek. Magnus woke up from his day dreaming and he nuzzled into the touch, closing his eyes and his chest swell with happiness. God, how much he missed Alec’s touches.

“Hmm?” hummed the warlock and slowly opened his eyes. “Many things,” he then said after some time and Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Such as?”

“You,” said Magnus and chuckled when Alec straightened himself up, waiting for Magnus to tell some touching words again. However, Magnus decided to pick another way around that and a sly smirk spread across his face. “Lying completely naked on my bed,” said Magnus with a lower voice and Alec felt heat spreading from the back of his neck up to his face. “Your face thrown into the pillow and I can already hear your small little whimpers and pleads when I’d go down on you and-” started explaining the details Magnus, but Alec stopped him by pressing his hand against the other’s lips, face red and hot. He couldn’t believe that Magnus had the decency to be saying all of that in public like that!

“Magnus, shut up,” hissed Alec and then slowly removed a hand from Magnus’ lips and Magnus just softly laughed when Alec kept looking around if any of people happened to overhear their conversation. Alec would be mortified if that happened. Magnus, though, didn’t care too much of other people and he just waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Now, now, love, why are we so bashful?” asked Magnus and chuckled. “If I remember correctly you’re quite fond of my dirty talk in between the sheets,” teased the warlock further, kind of unable to stop himself at that point. It was far too fun to see Alec blushing again, and also, he had kind of missed it. “Also, you love it when you’re beneath me and I-”

“Magnus, I am serious! We’re in public, for the love of God. Someone could hear you,” stammered Alec and was kind of tempted to press a hand over Magnus’ lips again, but he knew that Magnus would take that as an encouragement, so he just kept silent after that. However, even though he kept silent, his imagination was already running wild, images flashing in front of his eyes. Magnus’ bed, them lying on top of it, their clothes lying scattered around the room, him pressing Magnus down against the bed, lifting his legs over his shoulders as he would-

“Alexander?” asked Magnus and giggled when he saw that Alec was lost in his thoughts again, winking at his boyfriend as Alec finally snapped back to reality and shook his head. “Oh,” said Magnus playfully and dragged his tongue over his lower lip, his teeth joining in and Alec kept his eyes fixed on that tongue, knowing just how sinful it could be. “Maybe that we’re in the public right now is being a turn on for you?”

“What?” asked Alec and wrinkled his nose. “No.”

“Liar,” said Magnus softly and looked around. When he was sure that no one was around them, he pulled Alec into an empty and abandoned alley, pinning him against the wall, placing his hand on top of Alec’s chest and grinned when he felt how hard Alec’s heart was beating. “Relax, darling, or you’re going to have a heart attack at this rate,” said Magnus and Alec tried to remain his cool, but froze when Magnus hand moved lower, his fingers hooking under the hem of his trousers and Alec felt his throat being suddenly very dry.

“What are you doing?” whispered Alec.

“Proving my point,” said Magnus simply and chuckled when he slowly moved his hand even lower and a loud gasp left his mouth when he felt something hard poking him back at his palm when he gently ran it over Alec’s groin. “You’re a bad liar, Alexander,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and Alec just rolled his eyes.

“Cut it out, _Magnus,_ ” whispered Alec and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes shut as he tried not to think about how good Magnus’ fingers were making him feel. They were outside. Out. People were around. They could get caught. It wasn’t the time to-

“Why?” asked Magnus with a devious smirk on his face and waggled his eyebrows. “What’s the matter, angel?” asked the older one and leaned closer to Alec, as he was still pressed against the wall and then kissed him softly. Before Alec could kiss him back, Magnus’ lips made their way to the side, kissing Alec’s jaw, down to his neck and without even knowing it himself, Alec turned his head to the side, exposing his neck and allowing Magnus better access.

Magnus’ eyes were literally shining when he saw that Alec had surrendered his neck to him, licking his lower lip when his eyes travelled up and down the Deflect rune. God, Magnus just _loved_ that rune and he couldn’t help but to slowly dart his tongue out and he slowly licked a thick strip up, running his tongue along the rune and he smiled to himself when a surprised gasp escaped past Alexander’s lips. Magnus licked along the rune again and then started peppering Alec’s neck with feather light kisses, little licks and teasing nips joining it, leaving the Shadowhunter completely breathless.

A half smile spread across Alec’s lips when Magnus gave so much attention to his neck. He buried his fingers into Magnus’ hair and gently tugged onto it, messing up his perfect hairdo, biting into his lower lip when he felt teeth on his neck as well. He didn’t want to be too loud since they were still outside, so he brought his other hand up and bit into one of his fingers, trying to keep himself quiet. That was kind of impossible since neck was his weak point, his toes curling when Magnus let out a small moan on purpose and when he pulled back, a victorious smile spread across his face when he finally pulled back, Alec’s body almost chasing him right away, to invite him back.

“Holding back your moans already?” whispered Magnus, the front of his own trousers feeling much too tight for his liking as well when he saw that Alec was biting into his finger. He gently held Alec’s hand and slowly guided it down, his eyes dark when he saw Alec’s lips gasping for air. “You’re adorable, my Alexander,” commented Magnus, because the hunter was already all hot and bothered and he didn’t even touch him properly yet. “Missed me so much?”

“Yeah,” breathed Alec out and swallowed thickly, looking around and he could only thank the Angel that no one had caught them already. He flinched when Magnus brought his knee in between his legs and he squeezed them tightly together, a pleasant friction overcoming him as Magnus started moving his leg a bit. “Magnus,” stammered Alec and grabbed the warlock’s shoulders. “Can’t we go back to your place already?”

“Why?” asked Magnus.

“We could be seen,” repeated Alec again and then let out a muffled yelp when Magnus placed his lips on top of his. Before Alec could think about anything else, he felt Magnus’ tongue licking along his lower lip and he quickly opened his mouth, inviting the older one in. Magnus smiled into the kiss and gasped softly as he tasted and explored the warmth of Alec’s mouth, the hunter smiling as well when their tongues brushed together. Just as Alec was about to completely give into the pleasure, he heard some voices coming closer to them and he quickly broke the kiss. “Magnus, people are-”

“Shh, darling, you worry too much.”

“At least use glamour on us,” scolded him Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“No can do,” said Magnus and his eyes darkened. “Where’s the fun in that?” he then added and winked to his horrified boyfriend. Magnus looked to the side when he heard people coming closer as well and he let out an annoyed groan, his eyes travelling to Alec, who was still trying to let him know that it wasn’t a good idea to be that kind of stuff in public. However, Magnus was having far too much good of a time to be thinking with his right head, so he started slowly undoing the buttons of Alec’s trousers.

“Magnus,” warned him Alec and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ wrist, trying to get the other’s hand out of his pants, but once his belts was loosened and Magnus’ cold fingers dipped inside of his underwear, a loud hiss left Alec’s mouth and he threw his head back, the voices of people walking nearby waking him up from his fantasy and he panicked again. “People,” stammered the hunter. “Use the glamour, for fuck’s sake,” said Alec and glared at Magnus, who didn’t need to be told twice, casting a glamour upon them, hiding them from the eyes of curious Mundanes.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip. Even though Magnus would portal them back into his loft, he couldn’t wait that longer. Also, the fact that they were public _was_ kind of turning him on even more than usual. “I can’t wait much longer, so please,” he begged and Magnus smiled again, kissing Alec softly.

“Yeah, neither can I,” confessed Magnus and Alec almost melted when he saw the look in the warlock’s eyes; it was again full with so much love and adoration, mixed with lust as well, which made shivers run up Alec’s spine again. “Come here, angel,” crooned Magnus against Alec’s lips and he hugged him by his nape as he moved his other hand back onto Alec’s chest. Alec’s chest shuddered under Magnus’ touches and he impatiently leaned in, crushing their lips together.

Magnus moaned into their kiss and quickly deepened it again by pushing his tongue inside of Alec’s sweet mouth and the other was more than happy to accept him, closing his eyes tightly when he was being pushed harder against the wall. The warlock felt his own heartbeat fastening whenever Alec moaned into their kiss, unable to hold back anymore. Now that they were hidden under the glamour, Alec couldn’t hold back his moans anymore; it had been so long and as Magnus broke their kiss for the second time, both of them were panting slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Magnus-” moaned Alec impatiently and rocked his hips forwards when Magnus’s fingers were slowly grazing his bulge.

“I know, darling, I know. Let me take care of you,” said Magnus and his fingers stopped massaging the bulge in Alec’s pants as he pulled them down enough to finally free Alec’s cock from constrictions of his clothes, his eyes darkening with lust and hunger when he saw that Alec was rock hard already, his hot and heavy member twitching when his fingers went around the base of it and Magnus’ mouth literally watered with desire. God, he had missed that so much.

“Magnus, hurry,” whispered Alec weakly and when he finally felt Magnus’ hands on him, he buried his face into Magnus’ shoulder, moaning quietly. However, as Magnus moved his hand, the cold metal of his rings making Alec’s toes curl, he had to lean back against the wall and he froze when he heard people around them again. Luckily enough, they weren’t seen thanks to the glamour that Magnus casted before, but still the situation of being caught thrilled Alec and that was something that Magnus noticed as well.

Magnus ran his thumb over the slit, smirking slyly when he felt Alec shivering in his arms again. The warlock groaned as well, because his body was aching for release and he bit into his lower lip, thinking of what to do. Going all the way in some abandoned street in New York was beneath him; he was The High Warlock of Brooklyn and had some class and pride to hold. So, his plan was just something quick, just so that they could feel at ease before returning back to his loft, where Magnus would make sure to take all of his time to please his boyfriend in a proper manner.

“Touch mine as well,” said Magnus, his own breath shaking and Alec didn’t need to be told twice. His eyes were half-lidded, glazed over with pure pleasure and he was too lost to actually care what was going on. Alec’s eyes widened a bit as he watched Magnus undoing his own pants as quickly as he possibly could, guiding Alec’s hand down to his own erection. Alec could tell that Magnus was just as impatient, so he wasted no more time, his fingers curling around Magnus’ already leaking cock, grinning when a small whimper escaped past the warlock’s mouth. He tightened his fist just a little bit more, creating a pleasant friction as he started moving his hand in slow and lazy jerks. Magnus’ own hand went around Alec’s shaft again and started pumping it in a much steadier pace.

“Magnus,” breathed out Alec as Magnus’ hand started moving faster, his knees buckling. “So good,” he then added, his mind completely focused on good how Magnus was making him feel, the older one almost smiling when he said that. Magnus crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, swallowing every Alec’s moan, until he had him shaking in his arms from pleasure and judging by how much Alec was moaning and panting, he knew that the other wouldn’t last for much longer. He chuckled when Alec started moving his hips, thrusting back into his palm and his lips went back to Alec’s Deflect rune.

“What if I do this?” whispered Magnus and tightened his fist a little bit more, Alec’s fingers gripping into his shoulder. “You’re amazing, darling,” he then said and held back his own moans when Alec’s jerks got a lot faster and bolder. “You’re so sensitive and responsive… even more than usual,” mused Magnus and Alec gritted his teeth, not liking that Magnus could read him like an open book. “When was the last time you took care of yourself?”

“I didn’t-” stammered Alec and his voice trailed off. “If it’s not you, it doesn’t feel good.”

“Oh,” said Magnus and giggled. “You really can’t live without me, can you?”

“Magnus,” hissed Alec, feeling the pleasure building up. “I’m close, I’m gonna-”

“Already?” asked Magnus and pouted, grabbing tightly the base of Alec’s cock and Alec let out a surprised yelp when his orgasm was denied. He was about to curse, but then Magnus spoke first. “Not yet,” he whispered and kissed Alec softly. “Together,” he then added and Alec just gulped, nodding quickly and moved his hand in fast and sharp jerks, Magnus head falling forward and he pressed his forehead against Alec’s as he allowed the pleasure to overcome him completely, softly moaning against Alec’s lips, whose heart was beating like crazy and was driven mad by the wish to finally come as well. His body was aching release, but he wanted Magnus to feel good as well, so he ignored his own burning desire.

“Feels good?”

“God yeah,” admitted Magnus and swallowed thickly; he, too, had missed that so much and when he felt his own orgasm approaching, he released the tight hold around Alec’s cock and after two more jerks, it came all crushing down to Alec.

“Fuck,” said Alec as he came, releasing his load all over Magnus’ hand and the warlock smiled, giving Alec a needy kiss when the wave of pleasure washed over him, every muscle in his body straining as he came and then rested his body against Alec’s, for the next few seconds the only thing that could be heard was their loud breathing, until Magnus’ breathless chuckling broke the silence. Magnus made sure that he cleaned both of them up with his magic before he started doing the zipped of his pants.

“Shit,” said Magnus as he was still laughing, a smile tugging at Alec’s lips as well, his face still red, but so was Magnus’. “Did we really just do this in the middle of New York?” asked Magnus and when Alec slowly nodded, both of them started laughing out loud.

“Yeah,” said Alec and dressed himself properly, straightening his clothes and then cleared his throat. “Can we finally go home now?” heard himself Alec then and gained an amused look from Magnus.

“Still not satisfied, are you?” asked Magnus with a chuckle.

“What do you think?” asked Alec, grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt and their lips collided onto each other’s. That time, Magnus decided to agree with Alec and as they kissed, he created a portal which took them straight to his bed.

After making love several times to one another, both of them were completely exhausted, curled up next to each other. Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus as the other had his head placed on top of the hunter's chest, his fingers travelling up and down it. There were faint smiles present on both of their faces, their hearts beating as one again. As Alec yawned, Magnus chuckled and looked up.

"Tired?" asked Magnus lazily.

"Yeah," said Alec and placed his hand on top of Magnus' head. He let out a happy sigh when Magnus held his hand and then pressed a kiss onto Magnus' forehead. Feeling happy and loved again, Alec just scooted closer to Magnus. "I love you," he whispered when he was already half asleep and Magnus beamed with joy.

"Love you too," said Magnus happily and chuckled. "So much," he added and watched Alec's smile growing. They stayed like that for a few moments, until the exhaustion got the best of them and drifted into the land of peaceful dreams, still holding each other's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
